


Only One

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's weird sex brain, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, inspired by BP after-credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "Where have you been?” Bucky pulls away, drags his hand to his face to feel his beard. It’s nice, and he gently scratches it. Steve keeps himself pressed up against him in the darkness. There’s something different about him, like he’s trying to supress the feelings bubbling inside him.He shivers, turns his head to kiss Bucky’s wrist, his lips damp from the rain leaving a faint trace on his skin. “I was helping the best way I know how to.”Bucky makes a sound at the back of his throat. “I missed you.”





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> My introduction to the Stucky fandom is smut, as you do. I wanted to see how I could write them together, I think I did good? This was born thanks to the RBB Slack chat, and my drunken self.

Bucky wakes up to the sound of rain outside. He breathes in, waiting, because he’s sure that’s not what has awaken him.

He stays immobile in his bed, listening. There it is, footsteps approaching, heavy boots sticking into the mud. His hand slides under his pillow and grabs the knife he keeps there. He readies himself. The door of his hut flaps open, and the bulk of the person takes the whole frame. There’s only one person this large that would bother visiting him at night.

“Steve?” He straightens up, before he’s engulfed in a warm embrace, rough damp material against his bare skin.

“I came as soon as I could,” Steve breathes in his hair. He smells of the rain and comfort and home. Bucky drops the knife and wraps his arm around him, leaning back until he has no choice but to climb into bed with him.

“It’s fine. I was with Shuri, she’s great. Where have you been?” He pulls away, drags his hand to his face to feel his beard. It’s nice, and he gently scratches it. Steve keeps himself pressed up against him in the darkness. There’s something different about him, like he’s trying to supress the feelings bubbling inside him.

He shivers, turns his head to kiss Bucky’s wrist, his lips damp from the rain leaving a faint trace on his skin. “I was helping the best way I know how to.”

Bucky makes a sound at the back of his throat. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Steve looks at him like he fears he could leave at any second. This won’t do.

Bucky cups Steve’s cheek in his palm as he leans down, and Steve meets him halfway. Their kiss is gentle, two mouths meeting for the first time. Steve’s lips are full and soft and plump, his beard tickling him when Bucky turns his face to deepen the kiss. He’s been dreaming of this for years, all those nights thinking about Steve sleeping so close to him, so damn attractive and yet out of his reach.

Steve buries his hands in Bucky’s hair, massaging his scalp as he gives just as much as Bucky does. They groan when he sucks on Bucky’s tongue, and it becomes messier, needier. Bucky finds himself with a lapful of super soldier, not that he’s complaining. He only wishes he has fewer clothes, so he starts tugging at his uniform’s zipper, clumsily working it open. Steve chuckles at his whine of protest when he steps away, but then he starts undressing and Bucky has no more complaints, no sir. He watches with a dry mouth those strong limbs be revealed to him, that flawless pale skin. Bucky recognizes those freckles on his shoulders, has imagined himself tracing them with his fingers many times.

He wants to taste his skin, so he does as soon as the man is back in his lap. It's salty, but sweet, addicting. He presses his mouth to one of his trapezius, kisses a trail up to his neck and begins sucking and nibbling on his skin to leave a hickey. It won’t be there for long, but its memory will remain in both of their mind.

“Buck,” Steve gasps, his hips rolling into him. His cock is hard and throbbing against his stomach, only the thin layer of the blanket separating them. Impatiently, he pushes it aside. Steve huffs a laugh, but helps him and soon he’s laying on top of him, their groins pressed together. He kisses him again, less in a hurry.

“Is this okay?” He asks, then gasps when Bucky smacks one of his ass cheeks before squeezing it.

“It’ll be okay when your cock’s in me,” he growls.

Steve doesn't need more encouragement. He retrieves something from his pants, lube probably, but Steve doesn't give him to confirm. He flips Bucky around like he weights nothing, and Bucky groans into his pillow, because fuck that’s hot. It's Steve's turn to touch him everywhere he can, and Bucky loves the attention, his chest swelling with so many emotions he's scared he won't be able to contain them all, but Steve takes care of him. Just as he's about to beg, he bites into the curve of an ass cheek, not hard but enough to ground him into the present.

He gasps, his fingers holding the bedsheets tight enough he's scared they'll rip, and he lets out a loud moan when Steve licks over the bite, soothes the pain away. He spreads his cheeks and presses the flat of his tongue against his hole, slurping a bit.

"Fuuuuck," Bucky moans even louder when Steve begins to eagerly eat his ass out. He can't even move his hips, held down in Steve's grip. His beard feels just as good as his tongue, a real tease on his most sensitive skin, and it sometimes brushes against his balls, making him arch his back and try to push back against him for more, more. Steve opens him up with long thick fingers coated in lube, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his inner thighs. His cock pulses almost painfully, trapped between his body and the bed.

Steve probably feels how tight his balls, how desperate he is, for he goes faster, deeper. “Cum for me, Buck, come on.”

That’s enough for hin to go over the edge. He vaguely registers a ripping sound as he cums harder than he remembers coming in a long time, his cock spurting without even being touched. He lays in his mess and doesn’t even care, breathless and chuckling to himself with euphoria. Behind him, Steve press himself against his back and kiss his shoulder. “Good?”

That earns him a half-hearted glare. “Who the fuck taught you to do that? I’m jealous and want to send them a box of pastries.”

Steve laughs, slides his heavy cock against his ass, and Bucky’s so slick and open he just wants him to stick it in already. He’ll need a few more minutes to get hard again, but Steve is doing a very easy job of convincing his dick. He bucks back against him, makes sure his intentions are clear.

“Come on, sweetheart, I feel like I’ve waited all my life,” he groans. Steve hums in acknowledgement, his face flushed. He aligns his cock against his entrance, and then he’s pressing himself back down against him, helping himself with his weight to sink down into Bucky. He groans and bites Bucky’s shoulder, breathing hard once he’s completely settled in him.

“You feel so good,” he says, his voice so deep it’s almost a rumble against his back.

Bucky turns his head so he doesn’t miss anything, and he kisses the parts of Steve’s face he can reach, interlacing his fingers with one of Steve's hands above their heads. Steve plants his knees on each side of Bucky, buries his face in his hair, and starts moving. His thrusts aren’t slow, they’re fast, and deep, and he groans and moans in Bucky’s ear, sometimes pressing kisses against the shell or down his neck, and Bucky loves it.

He loves the intimacy of the position, the sensation of their skin pressed together, how amazing he feels in him, how Steve can’t take his eyes off him as he goes faster, skin slapping against skin. He wonders if the bed is going to hold up against a super human, but he knows Steve isn’t using his full strength, still careful even in the midst of passion.

Bucky’s getting hard again, taking everything Steve’s giving to him, but he wants more. He pushes against Steve, grinding into him, and that seems to be the trick. Steve straightens up, Bucky mourning the loss of him so close to him, but it’s not long before he grips his hips to push him to his knees and begin to pound into him, giving in to his super strength.

Bucky realizes he’s cursing and babbling how good it is, but he doesn’t seem to be able to stop. He widens his legs, shifts so Steve’s cock is angled right against his prostate, and he’s not sure how long he can keep this up. Judging by Steve’s grunts and puffs, he’s not far either. He leans against him and wrap his hand around Bucky’s dick for the first time that night, pumping him fast and oh so good.

“Buck, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he grunts, and yes, something warms fill him. The sensation is enough to push him over the edge a second time, to his own surprise.

They both fall on the small bed, side by side, Bucky barely coherent. He’s never had two orgasms in such a short time, and he thinks even the serum will need a bit more time for that one. Steve rolls on his side to face him, and so does Bucky, ignoring the drying patch of cum for the moment. He notices there’s a rip in the cover, and he laughs when he realizes he’s done this.  
“We might destroy the bed at this point.”

Steve snuggles up against him, dragging his mouth along his cheekbone and sighing happily. “Then we’ll just use the rug next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
